The present disclosure relates to medical data analysis systems. In particular, to system's that utilize a cloud computing resource to analyze medical data.
It is known that monitoring blood flow through blood vessels, organs, capillaries, and the entire vascular system may be helpful in diagnosing a patient's overall health. Blood flow measurements may be especially advantageous when a health care provider is diagnosing or screening for various cardiovascular conditions, aneurism risk, hypertension, clotting, or benign or malignant masses. Currently, the screening process for vascular issues can include physical examination, genetic screening, hereditary trait evaluation, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) with or without contrast, hypertension readings, investigative scoping or biopsy procedure's, computed axial tomography (CAT or CT scan), or positron emission tomography (PET), as well as X-ray and ultrasound imaging.